Her True Colours
by Daxam S. Loken
Summary: When all those Noel trusted are gone, she relies on the one person who never turned against her, and hope they know where to go. And that's when she sees her true colours. Lightt adult/lesbian themes. Post Continuum Shift Oneshot.


**Her True Colours**

The air in the room was surprisingly cool. It was a small, rather bare room, the walls and floor a flat gun metal grey. The bed in the corner was a single, low bunk with thin white sheets. And Noel Vermillion lay upon it, trying in vain to catch some sleep. Her blonde hair fanned out around her head like a halo, catching some of the low light from the table lamp.

Noel was a slender girl, pale skinned and rather delicately built. Her large green eyes always seemed rather sorrowful, and often she seemed to be on the verge of tears, or in a state of constant anxiety.

She stared at the corner of the room, trying to make some sense of the past few days. She rolled over, tossing and turning to try and get comfortable, half convincing herself it was the rather thin bed that was annoying her, or the everpresent growl of the engines- the warship she was on, _The Mother of Invention, _wasn't an Ars Magus vessel, and its engines were not the advanced magitek of NOL warships, thus the background growl-, rather than her own sense of helplessness after the events of the past week that mad sleep impossible.

There was a knock at the door, and Noel sat up hurriedly, gathering the sheet around her, before nervously answering. "U-um. Who is it?"

There was a soft laugh and Noel's anxiety faded away. Hearing the sound of her closest friend banished all her fears.

"It's me, Noellee. Can I come in?"

"Of course. It's open," Noel answered, letting go of her tight grip on the sheet and tapping the lamp's switch to a higher setting. Soft white light bloomed, illuminating the room a little better as the door slid open and Makoto Nanaya strode in, grinning broadly, hands on her hips, her tail swaying behind her.

Makoto and Noel were studies in opposites. Where Noel wore her hair long, Makoto kept it short and rather messy. She was tall, rather lithely built, and, much to Noel's personal envy, rather buxom. And she was far, far more confident than Noel, a sort of charisma that endeared her to anyone. She also had a dangerous quality to her, the promise of some iron hard will power behind her affable exterior.

"Hey, Noel, you haven't been out of this room since you boarded the ship. Something the matter?" Makoto asked, cocking her head to one side. Noel gave Makoto a small smile.

"N-no. Just been really tired," Noel lied, and Makoto saw right through it. She sat down on the bed beside, the thin bunk creaking slightly, and she leant back, smiling.

"It's more than that. Noel, you can talk to me about it," Makoto rested a hand on Noel's shoulder. Noel gave a little shiver that had nothing to do with the cold and drew closer to her friend.

"It's just... The week past was horrifying. I almost died. Twice, Makoto! And Carl and Tsubaki were being twisted, and Jin being even more... hostile than usual. It's like my whole life has been just..."

Makoto nodded, "Turned upside down, huh?" Noel simply nodded, staring listlessly into the corner. Makoto wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Hey, hey now. Come on, we're gonna rescue Tsubaki and sort out Carl and Jin. You've still got friends, remember, and a lot more people are now on your side. Sector Seven, that little vampire girl, hell, you've even got Ragna the Bloodedge working to help you out," Makoto explained cheerfully, "Trust me, Noellee, we're gonna sort this mess out. And beat the crap out of Hazama. Terumi. Whatever the hell his name is."

Noel smiled, turning to look at Makoto, her face softening into a small smile, feeling Makoto pull her into a warm embrace, and murmured, "Thanks Makoto. Sounds a lot simpler when you say it." They sat there for a few more moments, in silence, completely still

Noel twisted slightly, pushing tighter against her friend, and Makoto blinked in surprise, "Uh, Noel? Somethi-"

Noel pressed her lips against Makoto's, closing her eyes as she hugged her best friend even closer. She didn't want to feel anything else, just the warmth of a... friend, someone more than a friend, close to her. Noel felt Makoto's arms close around her, holding them close as they simply sat there.

They broke away after a second, both breathing heavily. Makoto grinned after a moment, pushing Noel gently down onto the bed, undoing the buttons on her shirt and slinging it to the floor, and began to pull off Noel's rather oversized night shirt, hands stroking Noel's skin.

Noel blushed as she looked up and saw Makoto's ample bust, but was spared any further thought when Makoto kissed her again, using her free hand to tug off her uniform trousers. Noel felt warmer, her skin flushed, and almost gave a small shout of surprise when she felt her trousers slip off from her legs. Makoto reared up, giggling.

"Ah, Noel, you're just so cute," she murmured, hands stroking Noel's waist, eliciting small moans of joy from the blond haired girl, feeling fingers skirt the edges of her panties. She kissed her belly, then above it, till she was kissing Noel's neck, running her fingers through her friend's hair. Makoto unclipped Noel's small bra, slipping the white silk off of her and reached around her own back to undo her own, rather more substantial underwear. She pressed herself against Noel, her breathe hot on her cheek.

"I- Makoto... Thank you," Noel murmured, feeling her face flush a soft pink as her best friend- _maybe more than that-_ kept kissing her. Makoto stopped for a moment, pulling away and then looked her in the eye.

"I will keep you safe, Noel. I promise you that. Because I love you," Makoto breathed, smiling softly.

Noel's blush deepened, and she pulled Makoto back down to her, smiling as she did.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: More smut? From Me? And it's Girl-on-Girl? My my, I'm really being quite the stereotypical anime fanboy. <em>

_But anyway, Noel/Makoto is one of the Blazblue ships I kinda think _doesn't actually exist in the fandom_ but probably should because both of them are rather close, as in Makoto is the one friend Noel knows that isn't totally bat-shit insane or controlled by a robot or manipulated by Hazama._

_The title refers to Alexanderite, a gemstone that changes colour depending on the light it is exposed to, but reveals its true colour in pure sunlight, which is Makoto's theme. And since Noel was the Heir of Amaterasu (The Sun Goddess), she is the one who brings out the true qualities of Makoto. Hence why they are paired up here._

_Hooray for stealing fan theories._


End file.
